Hunter Chapter 1
by will o' the wisp
Summary: Dorthey is gruesomely murdered. A young detective looks into the case and discovers there is more to it then meets the eye. I beg you to read and review!!!!


Prologue

Fiona sat in her office trying to sort through her files. It was late and she was tired. Her eyes hurt from reading. The office was barely lit. Fiona liked the dark. She felt something grab her hand a invisible force grab her hand. It started scribbling something on her notepad. **DOR**....She tried stop herself but she couldn't....**TH**....The power was too strong....**EY**...A wave of unseen power crashed over her as her hand wrote...**CAN**...**TIL**...**ONIA**. Her hand dropped as she regained control of it again. ** DOROTHY CATALONIA**. What could that mean?"

Chapter 1

"Hello?....What!?....Son of a bitch.....Seal off the area I'll be their as soon as possible....Bye!" Fiona jumped out of her chair. She was in a hurry. She threw on her leather duster and rushed out the door. She jumped into her Mercedes and drove in a hurry. She got to the necessary location Fiona hurried down the crowded Manhattan Streets. The twenty one year old beauty pushed and shoved through the crowd. Her dark brown hair was streaming behind her and her blue eyes brewed with intensity. But who was this mystery woman?

Stop restricted information.

Level 3 Omega Blue Clearance required password required

*********

Password confirmed

Stand by for data

Name: Fiona Dabryne

Age: 21

Occupation: Spirit Hunter

Fiona rushed up the stairs of the hotel and into one of the rooms. Fiona ducked under the yellow police tape. The cop called her "Over here. This is where it happened. Miss Dorothy Catalonia (AN no clue how that's spelled.)" Fiona gasped as she recalled the words on her notepad. The message was a warning. Who sent this warning? Why did they send this warning? The police man continued. "Totally obliterated. The thing totally mutilated her face. Her spine was cracked. Her hip was shattered. It's gruesome it's sickening it's-" Fiona cut him off "I get the idea. I'm going to have a look around here. I want pictures of the body before they take her away. Got it?" The cop nodded. Fiona looked around the room. She speculated every inch of the hotel room trying to find traces of the spirit that warned her or the spirit that killed Miss Catalonia. She traced the spirits steps. Carefully following the traces of a dead aura. The room was a mess. The spirit had clearly made Miss Catalonia suffer before she died. Fiona lead herself to a strange fracture in the window. It was a tiny puncture in the window. But around it the glass had several cracks forming, a perfect circle. This was odd. It wasn't a knife puncture or a bullet. Nothing in the room could cause the room. It was something to do with the spirit. She pulled aside one of the police men and whispered "This was definitely something in my department. I want a list of contacts faxed to me immediately and I need a history. Understand?" The man nodded "I got it."

Fiona reviewed the case late at night. It seemed to pattern the recent cases. Same violent and gruesome destruction of the victim. Same history, cruel, political, manipulative personality. Generally not pleasant. (AN I don't like Dorothy) Probably a vengeance spirit. This is a odd pattern of case files these people where all intertwined...

Stop. Access to case files is denied. Level 5 Omega Blue clearance required enter password

******

Password confirmed. Access to files is granted. Stand by to receive files

Murders on file

Case number 00162 Oliver Knox: Former OZ leader. Flesh was stripped from the skull. Three ribs broken.

Case number 00163 Demetrius Crane: White Fang member. Body set on fire two broken legs

Case number 00163 Edward Rockwell Mobile Suit Pilot. Face smashed in and arms broken two fractured ribs

Fiona had just finished case number 00164 Dorothy Catalonia. Suddenly a familiar force grabbed her hand. Her pen scratched two words on the notebook. Two small words that turned her world upside-down. They where another warning the unneat letters read....

Cliffhangers are fun! Okay it's going to be a name of a gundam pilot. help me who should it be? they'll probably paired with her in the end. give me some feed-back.


End file.
